Destiny Is
by Chikita
Summary: Suzuno/Tatara. A short, sweet story about one pairing that doesn't get enough attention.


**A/N**: I found this songfic buried in my collection of fanfics. I once had this uploaded to but I removed it a long time ago. After rediscovering it, I decided that I should again share it.

And of course, all standard disclaimers apply.

The lyrics are from the song _Anywhere Is_, Memory of Trees by Enya.

* * *

**Destiny Is…**

Tatara and Suzuno held each other for as long as they could. For now they knew they would have to be separated and they didn't want to be. For their love was deep and unbreakable. They held each for what seemed to be an eternity. The didn't want to let go for fear that if they did that some unseen force would forever whisk Suzuno from him.

"Suzuno I don't want to lose you, ever!"

"Tatara, I wish for all eternity I could stay like this in the warmth of your arms."

_I walk the maze of moments_

_but everywhere I turn to_

_begin a new beginning_

_but never finds a finish_

The two lovers pulled into a tight embrace. Tatara then loosened as did Suzuno, they two gazed at each other. Suzuno closed her eyes as Tatara brought his lips to hers.

As the two kissed, it brought back memories of their first kiss….and before that their first meeting.

Flash Back

She had been lost in this unknown world when he came up to her. His face was filled with love from the start, and he was gentle, willing to show her the way. He had helped her through the market and busy bustle of Sairou-koku's capital. He ushered her to a nice place and then to the temple.

"Thank you, kind sir." She said, finally looking him in the eye for the first time.

He replied, "you needn't thank me madam."

"Do you always help damsels?"

"Only the ones that need it."

"May I ask you for your name please?"

"Ore wa Tatara. And would you be kind as to tell me yours."

"Suzuno, Oosugi Suzuno."

_-- End Flash Back --  
_

_I walk to the horizon_

_and there I find another_

_it all seems to surprising_

_and then I find what I know._

Suzuno continued to gaze up at Tatara.

"Why, why couldn't we have been exempted from that rule?" tears formed along her bottom eye lids as she spoke.

"That's what I liked to know to…why."

_You go there you're gone forever_

_I go there I'll lose my way_

_if we stay here we're not together_

_Anywhere is_

From beneath the ground Suzuno stood upon a white light shot out.

She shot a desperate look at Tatara.

"Suzuno, I don't care if I've got to move mountains, or travel over the vast oceans, I'll find you! I won't let you go, not now!" He exclaimed, as he shot his hand out to her outstretch one.

_The moon upon the ocean_

_is swept around in motion_

_but without ever knowing_

_the reason for its flowing_

Their hands caught the others.

For a moment they were happy, until Suzuno's hand began to fade from Tatara's own.

They were in shock as she began to disappear gradually from his world.

_In motion on the ocean_

_the moon still keeps on moving_

_the waves still keep on waving_

_and I will still keep on going_

While he still had the chance, he said. "Suzuno make me a promise."

"Anything Tatara!"

"Promise me that you'll find happiness with a new man and that you live a fulfilling life in your world. Promise me that Suzuno."

"Tatara, I promise. But I won't be happy, not without you!"

"I know I won't be happy without you! But I will find a way to defeat the rule of the sky!"

_You go there you're gone forever_

_I go there I'll lose my way_

_if we stay here we're not together_

_Anywhere is_

Flash Back

On the back of his hand the character of lasso appears when he uses his shichisei powers. It is the character given to him by the stars of destiny. From the seed which he held a beautiful flower sprouted up. Tatara took the flower and gave it to Suzuno.

The young and innocent miko took the flower from her warrior.

"Suzuno, aishiteru."

"Aishiteru Tatara." She blushed, "arigatou."

-- _End Flash Back_ --

As she vanished into the white light, from her pocket she took the pressed flower and put it in her hair. She then tossed him her pocket mirror, the one she had on her when she summoned Byakko. "Tatara, aishiteru!"

He caught the silver framed mirror as she vanished forever into the light.

"Sayonara Tatara…Sayonara…" her voice faded into the light as she did.

_I wonder if the stars sign_

_the life that is to be mine_

_and would the let their light shine_

_enough for me to follow_

_I look up to the heavens_

_but the night is clouded over_

_no spark of constellation_

_no vela no Orion_

Tatara clutched against his chest the mirror Suzuno had given him. It would be the only thing he had to remember her by except the memories they shared for a long time.

"Suzuno, I'm always here for you. I will find you again even in not in this life time"

_ Skip to present – Suzaku & Seiryuu No Miko's time _

Tatara aged internally found it hard being outside the temple of Byakko for it aged him quickly. He had to take a moment and rest for this sudden change in his body caused him to wince in pain at the reality of being aged. However, he still externally looked as young as the day Suzuno left him.

Suzaku No Miko knelt on one side of him, while Seiryuu No Miko was on the others.

To the two mikos he told them the story of his love Suzuno and how he had been forced to be separated from her because that was the destiny of the miko and shichisei. He told after he gave up the one thing he prized the most after Suzuno, her silver framed mirror. He felt his choice was wise when he gave it to Suzaku No Miko.

The Miko's World

Suzuno knew her hours and minutes where numbered as she lay on her bed. She hoped that death would take her quickly so she would soon be reunited with her love Tatara. She listened to the gentleman in the sunglasses read from Shijin Tenchisho. She was happy to hear Tatara was still alive.

_The shells upon the warm sands_

_have taken from their own lands_

_the echo of their story_

_but all I hear are low sounds_

_as a pillow words are weaving_

_and willow waves are leaving_

_but should I be believing_

_I was only dreaming._

'Tatara…' Suzuno thought. He was the last thing on her mind as she passed out, cold, finally giving into her age.

Shijin Tenchisho

Tatara felt exhausted as he collapsed to the ground after killing Miboshi. To his side Tokaki and Subaru rushed. Tokaki cradled Tatara's neck and shoulders.

"Tatara hang on! We promised Suzuno we'd all die together! You can't go now!!" Tokaki exclaimed, looking down at his dear long life friend.

"Gomen Tokaki…Subaru" Tatara said, his voice low and raspy. He then heaved on final breath before finally passing out into eternal darkness.

_You go there you're gone forever_

_I go there I'll lose my way_

_if we stay here we're not together_

_Anywhere is_

Through a dimension rip Tatara in a thought form slipped through into the world of his miko. In the cold of the snow, he stood. It fell all around him. He stood beneath the tree, between the trees in front of her simple house in Morioka. He knew the time had come.

'Even if she's not dead, I can see her one last time.'

_To leave the thread of all time_

_and let it make a dark line_

_in hopes I can still find_

_my way back to the moment_

"Tatara."

Suzuno though her actual body was dead, she too was now in a thought form. She was now in her form of her younger days. She looked just as she had when she had met Tatara. She stood over her body in spirit form. Her long braids trailing behind her as she gazed out the door where her loved awaited her. After so long the two would finally be together again.

_I took a turn and turned to_

_begin a new beginning_

_and never find a finish_

_still looking for the answer_

_I cannot find a finish._

She floated over to him, right into his arms.

For the first after what seemed to be an eternity, the two lovers finally got to go into the other's arm and feel the love the other had.

"Tatara."

"Suzuno."

_it's either this or that way_

_it's one way or the other_

_it should be one direction_

_it could be on reflection_

_the turn that I have taken_

_the turn that I was making_

"Kai-jin!"

Suzuno began the command to make her second wish to Byakko.

"For my second wish Byakko, I wish for Tatara and me to for ever be inseparable and never be parted ever."

Tatara stood at her side while she made this fateful wish to Byakko

In a flash of white light, before the two in all his glory Byakko-seikun appeared. "Miko, your wish that you desire is the only wish I cannot grant, for once the miko has summoned her god, she is to return to her world and she can't be with her shichisei, no matter how much the love each other." Byakko-seikun explained. He then vanished in the same light in the same showy ceremonious manner.

"We can never be together…" Suzuno said in a whisper turning to Tatara.

He pulled her into an embrace.

_I might be just beginning_

Though only reunited after death, the two defeated the rule of the sky and ended up together like they had desired in the first place.

i I might be near the end./i


End file.
